


Meet the Family

by ambrawllins



Series: Better Together [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrawllins/pseuds/ambrawllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's to meeting the Ambrose-Rollins family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> well, this alyssa (phoenixseths) and vicky (odinsons) and we came up with this bug kid fic ambrollins idea! we've worked really hard and we hope you enjoy it!

You’ve read and learned about the relationship of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, their cuddling, their meeting, their breakup, and the not so appropriate things too. Maybe you’ve even read a few things about them getting married and having children.

Now this series is about all of that, but we’re digging a little bit deeper into that. We’re going to be reading about their life after WWE, their family life. We’re going to meet their children and learn about them. We’ll learn about their family experiences, going from the good time, to the bad times. We’ll watch how Seth and Dean evolve from being parents, learning from their kids, from each other, and really seeing how important family is.

Anyways, let’s meet the Ambrose-Rollins family.

Dean Ambrose-Rollins: WWE superstar known more as Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, but changed his last name when him and Seth got married. The spouse of Seth and father of their 4 children. He is more of the joking parent, is more likely to make dad jokes. He loves his children very much and has a special bond with Alice. He is called ‘Daddy’ by the kids.

Seth Ambrose-Rollins: WWE superstar known more as Seth Rollins, the Arichitect, but also changed his name when marrying Dean. The spouse of Dean and father of their 4 children. He is the more laid back parent, not very strict, but is respected and is seen as the person with more authority with Dean. He usually stays quiet while Dean makes everything happen. He has a more special bond with Bella. He is called ‘Dad’ by the kids.

Bella Ambrose-Rollins: The oldest of the Ambrose-Rollins children… By 7 minutes. The twin of Jace, who she is in fact very close to despite being siblings. She has Seth’s long brown hair, and does dye it periodically to different colors, and has Seth’s features. She is very athletic and played basketball, soccer, and cheered throughout her life, eventually following in her fathers’ footsteps and becoming a WWE diva. She is very loud, outgoing, entergetic, and compassionate and protective of her younger siblings. She is also the ‘feminist’ of the family, educating her relatives on the current world issues and excels at debates, making her the captain of the debate team and the student body president. She bonds with her twin brother and Seth by bands, especially Fall Out Boy and the three of them always goes to concerts together.

Jace Ambrose-Rollins: The second oldest of the Ambrose-Rollins children, or also the twin of Bella. Despite them being fraternal twins, his looks very much resemble Bella. He is very much like his sister, personality wise, but is the jokester and the prankster of the family, much to Bella’s dismay at being the most often target of his plans. He also played basketball, soccer, and baseball, and trained with his sister to become a part of the WWE. He is also a great leader, being the captain of all his teams and the student body vice president, next to his twin sister.

Aiden Ambrose-Rollins: The third oldest of the Ambrose-Rollins children, and the twin of Alice. Him and Alice are two years younger than their older siblings. Aiden resembles Dean more, with his sandy brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, and his broad build from being the star player on the football team. He is very sweet and is quite outgoing, and he loves to spar and play sports with Jace and Dean. He also loves playing guitar and music in general, and he can’t get enough of anime and comics, mixed with a love for superheroes. He is bisexual, which he came to realize by the help of his twin Alice at the age of 15. He doesn’t have a special bond with either of his parents unlike his siblings, but he still loves them with all his heart as Dean and Seth do too.

Alice Ambrose-Rollins: The youngest of the Ambrose-Rollins children by 13 minutes. She is the twin of Aiden, making them the youngest children by two years. Alice was born with Dean’s hair also, but then dyed it platinum blonde for a Harley Quinn cosplay, keeping the lighter hair after. She is the shy and quiet one of the family, but is very observant and creative. Alice and Aiden are more of the artsy twins of the family, as Aiden will play guitar while Alice sings, and she has a passion for fashion. Alice also loves anime, comics, and superheroes like her twin Aiden, and they bond over their mutual love for it and often cosplay and go to conventions together. Alice is also genderfluid after she came to realization at the age of 14, her family being completely supportive of her and her gender, especially after she came out that she had a preference for only women or femininity the year before. She is also closer to her twin brother and Dean.

You’ve met the family, now come join along in their lives and the different experiences they go through.


End file.
